The Chirox Chronicles Part 1
The Galactic Universe, destroyed. Sucked in by a black hole. Every Bionicle had to escape through a wormhole. But this was no ordinary wormhole. This was a wormhole that lead to our universe today. They squeezed through it and made it out the other side. They zoomed through the Universe, seeing millions and millions of stars and comets. Their speed got even faster. In fact, they were getting closer to Earth every millisecond! They crash into an arid wasteland. It was barren. No water or food. No electricity or coal. However, it did have one thing... a new home for all the Bionicles. Chapter 1: Prologue After a few years of terror and mayhem went by, the wasteland was known as Skull Gully. However, there was a rival wasteland too. This was the Bone Flats. Outside the Bone Flats, there is a bazaar , the only place in The Regions where both Skull Gully and the Bone Flats can come together without any hassle. Outside Skull Gully, was another wasteland. However, this one was filled with feral creatures. It was called the Jakovie Wastes . One, Matoran was brave enough to help out with the conflict. He was Turok. Turok lost his arm in the battle against Karzahni , a tale yet to be told. Chapter 2: Being Conned Turok got a robotic arm to replace his other one. He then went to a weapons shop called Vamprah's Veapons of Destruction (Veapons = Not a typo). "Excuse me?" Turok said. "Yes? How can I help you?" Vamprah replied. "I need some defense for my robotic hand. Is there anything you can patch onto it?" "Why yes there is! The new pulse charger! It has two sides! One for making you invincible and one for making something else happen! I've got a shield for you too!" "Okay. How much is that?" Turok asked. "It's free for you! Since you helped kill Karzahni, you get these weapons... FOR FREE!!!" "...Okay... um... thanks?" "Your welcome!" Turok exited the shop with his new shield and blaster. But as he exited, he heard a boom from a building. Chapter 3: The Decision Out of the building fell a body. It was Toa Baramos . He helped fend of the Criminai, a group of villians in Skull Gully. Then, a dark, bulky figure flew out. It was a Criminai. He flew off into the distance. "Help." Baramos said. Turok used his gun on the Criminai. His health got sucked into the gun. The Criminai flew off into the distance. Turok leaned down to Baramos. "Chirox?" Baramos asked. "No, I'm Turok." Turok replied. "No, you're Chirox. You got brainwashed? Wait. That Ubercharge.... use it to become a Toa . Then heal me. I'm dying here!" Turok came back up. He looked at his charger. It had 2 options: 1. Become invulnerable. 2. Become a Toa. Turok pressed option 2. Electricity surged through Turok's body. His legs became bigger, his torso wider, his mask wider and his arms regained. Turok had became a Toa! Chapter 4: 2 Steps Ahead of Me Category:Stories